Mind Control
The power to control the minds of others. Sub-power of Mental Manipulation. Also Called *Brainwashing *Compulsion *Concilium *Consciousness Manipulation *Encanto *Manipulative Hypnosis *Mental Domination *Triton App (Lab Rats) Capabilities User can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. Applications *Command Inducement **Persuasion *Mental Inducement *Pushing *Remote Mind Control *Sentient Control Techniques *Convinced Inevitability Variations *Hypnosis Associations *Mental Manipulation *Thought Manipulation *Puppet Mastery *Sensory Scrying *Siren Song *Subliminal Messaging *Telepathy Limitations *Users of Control Immunity are immune. *Users of Indomitable Will are highly resistant. *Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *Can be negated by Control Negation. *May be limited to a certain range to work, including touch only. *May be limited to a certain number of targets at a time. *May be weakened/ineffective against a target which doesn't have a mind or has low intelligence. *May not be able to make a person do something against their nature. *May wear off over time if not reinforced. *May not be able to remove implanted information, but can suppress or nullify them by implanting other information instead. *Users of Higher Consciousness and Mass Consciousness may be uncontrollable. Known Users See Also: Mind Manipulation. Comics Live Television/Movies Anime/Manga Video Games Known Objects Gallery Cartoons/Comics Diagon.png|Diagon (Ben 10) Charmcaster (Ben) Mind Control.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben) Gwen Tennyson Mind Controlled By A Lucubra.gif|A Lubraca (Ben 10) is mind controlling Gwen Tennyson. Undergrowth DP.jpg|Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) can use mind vines to take control of humans, and also brainwash humans to join him, while retaining their personality, only becoming his minion. X.A.N.A..jpg|Xana (Code Lyoko) is a dangerous super computer virus who can possessed victims such as… Aelita Possed By Xana.jpg|…Aelita Hopper… WILLIAM-XANA.jpg|…and William Dumbar. Anti-Life Equation.png|The Anti-Life Equation (DC Comics) is the key to enslaving the minds of all sentient life. Maxima_Mind_Control.jpg|Maxima (DC Comics) mind-controlling Wonder Woman. Mandy_with_controlled_people.png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) after controlling everyone in Endsville, except for Grim. File:297440-16740-jean-grey_super.gif|Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) Proffesor X (Marvel).gif|Professor Xavier (Marvel Comics) Psylocke by ed benes.jpg|Psylocke (Marvel Comics) Emma Frost apple.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) Xi'an Coy Manh - Karma.jpg|Karma (Marvel Comics) Mind Control by Mandrill.jpg|Mandrill (Marvel Comics) Mind Control by Purple Man.JPG|Due to the pheromones his body naturally emits, Zebediah Killgrave AKA The Purple Man (Marvel Comics) has the power to control the minds of anyone who can hear his verbal commands. File:Luna_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_All-New_Inhumans_Vol_1_11_001.png|Luna Maximoff (Marvel Comics) Mind Control By Sauron.jpg|Sauron (Marvel Comics) can brainwash victims via eye-contact. The Mind Gem.png|The Mind Gem (Marvel Comics) can be used to control the minds of others. Mumm-Ra.jpg|Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) Valtor.png|Valtor (Winx Club) can control those who have the Mark of Valtor. 029 - Checkers.png|Checkers, A.K.A. Experiment 029 (Lilo & Stitch) Scorpion-chair.png|Scorpion (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) uses her stinger to inject others with a mind control agent. Pang_Bing_unlimited_power.jpeg|Pang Ping (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness), cast spells to control the minds of others. Jindiao1.jpg|Jindiao (Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny) Chrysalis ceremony podium cropped S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Princess Fragance Miraculous Ladybug.png|Princess Fragrance (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to use her perfume to varying effects, ranging from mind-control to altering the scent of a person. Mrmental.png|Mr. Mental (The Tick: The Animated Series) File:White_Diamond_Steven_Universe.jpg|White Diamond (Steven Universe) can control the minds of Gems, even the other Diamonds. Anime/Manga Shokuhou_Misaki's_Mental_Out.png|Shokuhou Misaki (Toaru Majutsu no Index) using her Mental Out to control a girl. Katsumata_Shigeki.png|Shigeki Katsumata (Alive: The Final Evolution), possessor of a piece of the heart, can manipulate other comrades' minds by touching their heads. Tezuka_Yukie.jpg|Yukie Tezuka (Alive: The Final Evolution), possessor of a piece of the heart, can manipulate other comrades' minds by touching their heads. Daniel_Friedkin_Poet.jpeg|Daniel Friedkin (Alive: The Final Evolution), possessor of a piece of the heart, can manipulate other comrades' minds by touching their heads. First King Coordinate.png|Karl Fritz (Attack on Titan) using the power of the Founding Titan on countless of his subjects. File:Hitomi_using_Electricity.png|Hitomi (Code: Breaker) can use electricity to hack into one's brain to control their minds. Mind_Control.gif|Zash Caine (Fairy Tail) uses his Mind Control Magic to control a target's mind via eye contact. Alviss losing control.PNG|Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) releases the Ghost Chess to accelerate the growth of the Zombie Tattoo he placed on Alviss, slowly bringing the boy under his control. Arrow of Eros.png|Venus' (Marchen Awakens Romance) the Darkness ÄRM, Arrow of Eros will brainwash anyone it hits and force them to fight whomever's name they hear first. Inoichi.png|Inoichi Yamanaka (Naruto) uses the Mind Body Disturbance Technique to sends his chakra into the subject's nervous system, gaining complete control of the target's body and mind. File:Shisui_Uchiha_Kotoamatsukami.gif|Shisui Uchiha (Naruto) using Kotoamatsukikami, the highest form of mind-controlling genjutsu that manipulates the targets with the utmost subtlety. Guile_Hideout.png|Guile Hideout (Pokemon Adventures) had managed to control many rental Pokemon. File:Symphony_for_the_Devil.png|Kanade Kamiya (Rosario + Vampire Season II) could sing songs that could brainwash others to join the Fairy Tale organization, until his body was torn apart by San Otonashi. Zofis Koko Zatch Bell!.png|Zofis (Zatch Bell!) used his powers to take over the kindhearted Koko’s mind and have her become his bookkeeper. Belial.png|Belial's (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) life magic can control the minds of the living… Belior Zakera.png|…After acquiring Belial's Metal Vessel, Hakuryuu could use Belial's magic to mentally control up to one hundred thousand Kou soldiers and members of Al Thamen. Hugo_Baint.png|Natsume Kengo/Hugo Baint von Renxandt (Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka?) can use the 「Lust」skill to brainwash and control people. Live Television/Movies Kahlan Amnell.jpg|Kahlan Amnell (Sword of Truth) using Con Dar, a very powerful form of mind control. File:Imperius_Curse.gif|Harry Potter (Harry Potter) using the Imperius Curse on Bogrod. File:Matt-Parkman.jpg|Matt Parkman (Heroes) pushing a thought Heroes Maury mind control.jpg|Maury Parkman (Heroes) can use his telepathy to control the minds of others Sadie Misfits.png|Sadie (Misfits) only controls people who have a strong intimate relationship with her, such as her boyfriend Finn. Bane_Mother.jpg|The Bane Mother (Sarah Jane Adventures) could control the minds of other beings... Bubble_Shock_prop.jpg|...Via making them ingest a special seceritment disguise as a drink called Bubbleshock Berserker_pendant.jpg|The Beserker Pendant (Sarah Jane Adventures) could be used to make others do what the user commands them to do at the cost of the pendant slowly turning the user into a beserker themselves Martian mind control 1953.jpg|A Martian Mind control device (Invaders from Mars 1953 version) Martian Mind Control 1986.png|A Martian Mind Control Device (Invaders from Mars 1986 version) Video Games Leviathan (Mass Effect).png|The Leviathan's (Mass Effect) unrivalled psychic and mind control abilities allowed them to rule over the known galaxy. Mask of Dark Earth.png|The Mask of Dark Earth (Sly Cooper) can influence individuals' minds by latching onto their face. Black Doom Sonic.jpg|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Kurome.png|Kurome Ankokuboshi (Megadimension Neptunia VII) Yu-Gi-Oh! Millenium Rod.jpg|The Millenium Rod (Yu-Gi-Oh!) allows the wielder to control the minds of others. Paranoia Brain Tree.jpg|Alexander Korolyov/Brain Tree (Paranoia) is a Zombie Deviant with ability to control the minds of Clones and Zombies. Mindbender .jpeg|Hiraks the Mindbender (Destiny) Others Shruikan.png|Galbatorix (Inheritance Cycle) used powerful dark magic to brainwash his dragon Shruikan. Web Animation SeaSpy Mind Control.gif|SeaSpy (TF2 Freak) can brainwash opponents/victims to do his dirty work, as well as make them fight others. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries